Rachel's Song
by Nefertiri Evenstar
Summary: *Warning: this story is based on Spoilers for Episode 11. If you don't wanna be spoiled, don't read* A songfic for Alec


Disclaimer: Don't own Dark Angel nor the songs. "The Day You Went Away" is property of M2M. Also, this is based on spoilers for Episode 11 so if you don't wanna be spoiled, don't read =)   
  
**Rachel's Song  
  
** Rachel Berrisford looked at window where Simon had left. 'He told me I was nothing but an assignment. Oh god, how could I have fallen in love with him?' Rachel sobbed to herself. She walked to her piano and began playing one of her favorite pre-Pulse songs. In a voice full of pain she began singing  
_Well I wonder, could it be  
when I was dreaming bout you baby, you were dreaming of me  
Call me crazy, call me blind  
To still be suffering is stupid after all this time  
_'Does he have a girlfriend? Is that why he left me? What is he really?' Rachel wondered.  
*~Flashback~*  
Rachel found Simon in her father's room. "Hey" she smiled, smoothing her brown hair. Simon turned around and looked at her with his bright blue eyes that made her heart beat faster. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Uhhh... just looking for the bathroom" he replied. "It's over there. Hurry up so we can start the lesson" she said, flirting with him. *End flashback*  
_   
Did I lose my love to someone better and does she love you like I do,  
I do I really, really do  
Well hey, so much I need to say, been lonely since the day,  
the day you went away  
So sad but true, for me there's only you,_  
_Been crying since the day, the day you went away_  
  
Alec stood outside in the darkness listening to Rachel sing. 'God I hate this mission' he thought, his heart breaking as he saw the pain he was putting her through  
_   
I remember date and time  
September twenty second, Sunday twenty five after nine  
In the doorway with your case no longer shouting at each other   
There were tears on our faces  
And we were letting go of something special, something we'll never have again  
I know, I guess I really, really know  
  
_ Alec closed his eyes and replayed what happened in the last twenty minutes:  
" Listen Rachel, don't go to school tomorrow. Don't let your father drive you!" "Why?" she asked, her brown eyes flashing with questions. "Because your father messed with some powerfull people and now they want to kill him..." Alec paused. "*I'm* going to kill him" he whispered. "What? Is this some kind of practical joke?" Rachel yelled, angry. "No Rachel" Alec told her. He took a deep breath before saying the dreaded words. "It's over."  
Rachel's eyes grew wide and she slapped him. "I don't believe you! My father is an honest man and would never do anything like that! I can't believe you're breaking up with me... oh god you're seeing someone else?" she sobbed. Alec didn't say anything, he figured it was easier to let her think that. Rachel took his silence as an answer and said in a cold voice "Get. Out"  
Alec gave her one last look and leaped out the window  
  
_Well hey, so much I need to say, been lonely since the day,  
the day you went away  
So sad but true, for me there's only you,_  
_Been crying since the day, the day you went away  
The day you went away, the day you went away  
  
_ Rachel played better then she had in her entire life. Music was her consoler, the thing that kept her going. Even though it reminder her of Simon, her piano teacher/boyfriend she still played. 'Father was so happy about it...even though I'm only 17 and Simon was 20 he still allowed us to date. He was going to give Simon a promotion' she thought dully  
  
_ Did I lose my love to someone better and does she love you like I do,  
I do I really, really do  
Well hey, so much I need to say, been lonely since the day,  
the day you went away  
So sad but true, for me there's only you,_  
_Been crying since the day, the day you went away  
  
_ Alec had to steel himself to keep from crying. 'Crying? You're a soldier, soldiers don't cry!' he admonished himself. But a tiny seed of doubt-doubt in Manticore was planted.  
He knew he would be punished severly but he didn't care. All he cared about was Rachel. He couldn't believe that he, X-5 494 had fallen in love with another girl.  
  
_Why do we never know what we've got till it's gone, how could I carry on  
The day you went away  
Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say, been crying since the day,  
the day you went away, the day you went away, the day you went away_  
  
Rachel stopped playing and looked at the stars. "I love you Simon. Even after all this I still love you". Little did she know that "Simon" was right under her window and heard it. Alec waited till she went to sleep before he snuck back in. "I love you too Rach" he kissed her softly before adding "Please don't go in the car with your dad tomorrow. Please" he begged. With one last look at the sleeping girl, Alec leaped out the window and ran into the night. Towards Manticore. 'I promise you Rachel I'll see you one more time if it's the last thing I do' He said.  
  
  



End file.
